jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo
Courtney's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo is an upcoming crossover to be made by PuppyPower32. Plot Courtney and the Thunderbolts travel to the Hundred Acre Wood to celebrate Easter with Pooh and the gang. But, Rabbit wants help with the spring cleaning instead of being the Easter bunny. Can Courtney and the Thunderbolts convince Rabbit to enjoy Easter again? Trivia * GUEST STARS: Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Bunga, Sandbar, Ocellus, Smolder, Yona, Gallus, Silverstream, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, * Varian makes a cameo in this when he shows Rabbit his grave like how the Ghost of Christmas Future shows Scrooge his grave. Songs * Luna's Future (Eclipse's Future)- sung by Eclipse Scenes Spring Cleaning Day Rabbit despises Easter * (Rabbit enters his house to find his house decorated for Easter) * Roo: Happy Easter, Rabbit! * Rabbit: *whimpers* * Piglet and Courtney: *laughs* * Rabbit: Easter? Easter? * Roo: Sure, you remember Easter, don't you? You know, with jelly beans and Easter baskets and a great big Easter egg hunt? * Rabbit: Well, Roo, *gulps* I'm afraid you've been terribly misinformed. Why, this is Spring Cleaning Day. And you've all ruined it! I don't believe it. I told you exactly what to do. And you didn't do any of it! *stomps on his Easter Bunny hat* * (The shocked expression mirrors Ruby's world cracking like glass and falling apart) * Ruby: Whaaaat?! * Roo: But, Rabbit... * Rabbit: Not another word. I want you all out of here at once. *takes down the banner* Out! Out! * Pooh: But... * Courtney: Rabbit, if you would just listen- * Rabbit: *pushes everyone out of his house* All of you, out! *slams the door* * Roo: *holds an Easter egg and laughs* * Rabbit: *takes the Easter egg away* I'll take that! *slams the door again* * Courtney: *breaks down into tears* It's not fair.... IT'S NOT FAIR!!! *runs off while crying* * Zak: Courtney! * (Courtney runs into the woods, alone and crying) * Yang: Poor Courtney... * Beshte: Looks like she was really excited about Easter... * Smolder: Until Rabbit just had to go and ruin the ride. Courtney's Easter depression * (Courtney is feeling blue after what Rabbit said and did. Her fur color is a bit gray as Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Tigger, the Thunderbolts and their allies see her) * Piglet: Look! There's Courtney! * Courtney: *walks along, feeling sad* * Kanga: Good afternoon, Courtney. * Courtney: *depressed* Is it the afternoon? I hadn't noticed..... Eclipse's Future * Rabbit: I don't understand. Roo, who was so looking forward to... * Narrator: Spring Cleaning Day, was it? * Rabbit: No. Easter. What have I done? Where are all my friends? * Narrator: Friends, you say? You certainly didn't treat them like friends. Don't you remember... * (Some clouds swirl around Rabbit, hearing about the horrible things he said) * Rabbit (voice): Well I'm sorry. But I'm the Easter bunny, so I make the rules! It isn't fun. It's Easter! I told you exactly what to do. And you didn't do any of it! * Narrator: You see, Rabbit? You never thought about what your friends wanted. All you ever did was think of yourself. * Rabbit: No, I didn't. Did I? * Narrator: It looks as if you got what you wanted. Now you can always have things your way. * (Eclipse appears in a dark cloak) * Rabbit: W-Who are you? * Eclipse (Spirit of Easter Yet to Come): I am the spirit of Easter Yet to Come. * Rabbit: Are you here to show me what future Easters are like? * Eclipse (Spirit of Easter Yet to Come): No, for there are no more Easters for me to show. * Rabbit: Why not? * Eclipse (Spirit of Easter Yet to Come): You will have Easter as Spring Cleaning Day, as you wished. * Rabbit: And what happens? * Eclipse (Spirit of Easter Yet to Come): *sings* I see a cold wind blowing through. I see days neither fun nor free. I see a future caused by you! I see a path not meant to be. The future should be filled with magic. Dreams and wishes brought to life. But the days ahead are dark and tragic! No time for hope when all is strife. Whatever might have been. All the dreams that friends share. Because of you, Rabbit. Now the future is a cold nightmare. * (The creatures of Grimm raid the Hundred Acre Wood) * Rabbit: The creatures of Grimm? But, that's impossible! They're only attracted to negativity and sadness! * Eclipse (Spirit of Easter Yet to Come): They are all too real, Rabbit, and your actions will allow them to come here. The future of the Hundred Acre Wood shall be overrun with Grimm! *disappears* * Rabbit: No, that's not what I want. Narrator, you said that the pages of the future haven't been written yet. So, does that mean these words can be changed? Please, tell me I still have time to change! *sobs* * (Rabbit somehow ends up in a cemetery with a mysterious figure) * Rabbit: *to the mysterious figure* Spirit, please tell me. What will happen if Courtney remains depressed? * (The mysterious figure points to the Thunderbolts, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, Kanga, Roo, and their allies at a gravestone which was Courtney's grave. Each of them leave, feeling sad until Zak sheds some tears and leaves some roses at her grave before leaving) * Rabbit: Oh no! Spirit, I never meant for this to happen.... tell me these events can yet be changed? * (Suddenly, Rabbit hears two weasels laughing) * Weasel 1: I've never seen a funeral like this one. * Weasel 2: Aye, no mourners. No friends to bid him farewell. * Weasel 1: Aw well... *looks at his watch* Let's rest a minute before we fill it in, heh? He ain't goin' nowhere. * (The Weasels laugh as they leave the grave) * Rabbit: *steps closer to the grave* Spirit, whose lonely grave is this? * (The mysterious figure lights up the gravestone with his staff to reveal Rabbit's name on it) * Rabbit: *gasps* * (The mysterious figure turns out to be Varian!) * Varian: Why yours, Rabbit. *pushes him into the grave* The grumpiest Easter bunny in the cemetery! * Rabbit: *grabs onto a root and hangs on* No!!! * Varian: *laughs evilly* * Rabbit: *tries to pull himself up* Please, no!! *sees the coffin smoking* No!! * (The coffin opens up to reveal fire and embers as Varian continues to laugh evilly) * Epilogue: A Happy Easter * Tigger: I just hope Rabbit thinks so, too. * Yang: Yeah, well, he made his choice. * Rabbit: Why don't you ask him yourself? * (They see Rabbit at the door) * Everyone: *gasps* * Tigger: Gasp! * (Rabbit walks in with a sack as everyone shakes in fear) * Blake: What are you doing here, Rabbit? * Yang: Yeah! Can't you see you've caused enough trouble for us already?! * * * (After Rabbit has given everyone their Easter fun, he goes to find Courtney who is still depressed) * Rabbit: *sees a depressed Courtney and walks up to her with a special Reese's Easter basket* Courtney? * Courtney: *sees Rabbit and glares angrily* Humph! *turns away from him, angrily* * Rabbit: Courtney, listen. *sighs* I'm sorry.... * Courtney: *gasps after hearing what Rabbit said* What was that...? * Rabbit: I'm sorry about the way I acted..... I was so focused on myself that I didn't listen to you or any of your friends.... I've been a horrible friend.... So, to make up for what I said and did.... *gives her the Reese's Easter basket* ...I got you this. Happy Easter, Courtney. * (Courtney's fur color returns as she smiles at this) * Courtney: Oh, Rabbit. You shouldn't have! And you remembered my favorite candy.... Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Musicals